Undertaker
The Undertaker ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Das Comeback der Brothers of Destruction (Dezember 2011 - März 2012) Der Undertaker schien bei SD #03 seine Rückkehr in die WGL zu feiern, als sein Theme eine Promo von Kane unterbrach und eine dunkle Gestalt in schwarzer Kutte die Big Red Machine mit einem Big Boot zu Fall brachte, bevor das Licht erlosch und nur noch der geschlagene Körper von Kane im Ring verblieb. Die Kommentatoren proklamierten: Der Undertaker müsse zurück sein! Bei Extreme Rules brachte Kane eine schwarze Box zum Ring – in dieser lagerte die Urne des Undertakers, die Quelle der Kraft des Deadmans. Kane wollte seinen Bruder zurückrufen, um die WGL gemeinsam zu beherrschen. Plötzlich erschien der dunkle Kuttenträger abermals und zur Überraschung der Fans auch ein Zweiter! Die Beiden prügelten auf Kane ein und gaben sich als Triple H und Kevin Nash zu erkennen. Die Beiden verließen den Ring, als ein Gong ertönte. Die Lichter gingen aus und als sie wieder angingen, kniete der Undertaker inmitten des Rings. Der Undertaker war also wirklich zurück! In der 5. Show sorgten die Brothers of Destruction für Aufsehen, als sie Sean Waltman zusammen aus dem Krankenhaus entführten und dies via Handy mitteilten. Als die Show ein weiteres Mal in Kanada gastierte, erschien Triple H und gab bekannt, dass sie sich den Brothers of Destruction geschlagen geben würden, um die Gesundheit von anderen Freunden nicht zu gefährden. Daraufhin forderte er den Undertaker zum Erscheinen in der Halle auf, was der Deadman auch tat. Kane erschien dazu noch auf dem Titan Tron. Der Devils Favorite Demon gab bekannt, dass sie diese Aufgabe nicht akzeptieren würden. Es würde ein Match zwischen den beiden rivalisierenden Parteien stattfinden, bei dem Nash und Hunter ihren Freund retten können. Nach einem Angriff auf den Undertaker nahm Nash diese Herausforderung, zur Freude Kanes, an. Bei dem emotionalen Aufeinandertreffen konnte sich Triple H und Kevin Nash durch den Eingriff des angeschlagenen Scott Hall durchsetzen. Dieser erschien mit einem Taser bewaffnet in der Halle und setzte damit Kane außer Gefecht, was Kevin Nash zur Jackknife Powerbomb gegen selbigen nutzte. Am Ende von Smackdown #7 attackierte Christian den Undertaker, nachdem dieser einen Gegner für Wrestlemania gefordert hat. Bei der 9. Smackdown Ausgabe griff Christian in das Match seines Freundes Edge ein, als dieser gegen den Undertaker antrat und sorgte so für eine Niederlage des Deadman. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 bekamen Edge & Christian ein Match um die Tag-Team Championships, in welchem sie allerdings gegen die Heritage unterlagen. Nach diesem Titelmatch wurden die beiden Kanadier vom Undertaker attackiert, der sich für die Geschehnisse der Vorwochen gerächt hat. Streak Match + Comeback beim SummerSlam (März 2012 - Juli 2012) Bei SD #11 feierte Paul Bearer überraschenderweise seine Rückkehr in die WGL. Er erklärte dem Undertaker, dass die Urne, die ursprüngliche Quelle der Macht des Deadman, ihm geflüstert hätte, dass er bei WrestleMania besiegt werden würde wenn er nicht die Unterstützung seines Managers annehmen sollte. Der Undertaker erwiderte Bearer, dass er bei WrestleMania ungeschlagen sei und seine Streak fortsetzen würde, egal unter welchen Umständen. Paul prophezeihte, dass der Undertaker scheitern würde und schmetterte die Urne zu Boden. Der Deadman sank dadurch zu Boden und schien seiner Kräfte beraubt zu sein. Bei Wrestlemania kam es dann schließlich zum Showdown zwischen Christian und dem Taker. Nach einiger Zeit konnte sich der Deadman erfolgreich gegen seinen Herausforderer durchsetzen und somit seine Streak weiter ausbauen. Sein erstes Match nach Wrestlemania bestritt der Undertaker gegen "The Animal" Batista, wo Batista es tatsächlich schafte den Deadman zu besiegen. Eine Woche später kam es dann zu einem Triple Threat Match zwischen dem neuen WGL Champion Alberto Del Rio, John Cena und dem Undertaker. Dieses Match gewann Alberto Del Rio, nachdem er den German Suplex an John Cena zeigte. Bei Smackdown! #17 forderte der Undertaker John Cena heraus, wovon Cena aber nicht wirklich begeistert war. Ein paar Wochen später erreichte Cena eine Botschaft diese besagte, das während dem Main Event auf dem Parkplatz der Arena etwas passieren sollte. Zur angegebenen Zeit ging Cena zum Parkplatz, dort stand ein pechschwarzes Auto. Es dauert nicht lange bis Cena sich auf dem Weg zu dem Auto machen wollte, bis er plötzlich dem Undertaker gegenüber stand. Dieser stieg nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Cena in das Auto, startete den Motor und explodierte! Cena wurde von den Beinen gerissen und sah nur noch das brennende Autowrack. Nach Undertakers vermeindlichem Tot schwor Kane Rache, was zu einem Match beim Summerslam zwischen Cena und der Big Red Machine führte. Kurz vor dem Match gab der Taker sein überraschendes Comeback. Er stieg aus dem Sarg in den Ring und machte aus dem 1-on-1 ein Triple Thread Match, welches er am Ende sogar gewann. Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen (Juli 2012 - August 2012) Bei Smackdown! #23 kam es dann zum erneuten Erscheinen des Undertakers, diesesmal sprach er Backstage zu Kane über Cena. Er schiene mit Cena noch nicht fertig zu sein. Bei Iron Will kam es dann zur Kollision der beiden. Nachdem John Cena Johnny Nitro (a.k.a. John Morrison) mit seiner Kette bearbeitete, schalteten sich plötzlich alle Lichter aus und als es wieder hell wurde standen nur noch der Undertaker und John Cena im Ring. Der Taker kündigte nach einem Tombstone gegen Cena ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen der beiden an bei der Survivor Series an. Das Match sollte im Hell in a Cell Käfig stattfinden. Nachdem der Taker fertig war verdunkelte sich die Halle erneut und man konnte nur noch die folgenden Worte vernehmen: "Rest in Peace!" Als die Lichter wieder angingen, lag Cena KO am Boden und von Undertaker fehlte jede Spur. Meister und Schülerin (September 2012 - November 2012) Bei Night of Champions stellte der Undertaker dem WGL Universum seinen Lehrling vor. Dieser stellte sich später als AJ heraus. AJ brachte eine Urne in den Ring, die sie bei einem Wortwechsel mit Cena öffnete und allerhand Kriechtiere frei ließ, wonach Cena den Ring erschrocken verließ. In der Folgewoche kam der Undertaker erneut zum Ring. Kurz nach ihm wurde Husky Harris in die Halle geschleift, bekam einen Tombstone ab und verschwand nach einem Blitz wie durch Zauberhand. Zurück blieb nur die rauchende Urne des Takers. Bei Smackdown #31 lobte er AJ und machte sie bereit für die nächste Lektion - Angst verbreiten! Bei Smackdown! #33 kam es dann zur Vertragsunterzeichnung für das Hell in a Cell Match zwischen dem Undertaker und John Cena, wonach John Cena dem Undertaker 2 FU's verpasste - dieser sich aber schnell wieder erhob. Schweißgebadet rannte Cena auf der Rampe während der Undertaker zu seinem Gegner die Cut Throat-Geste macht. Bei der Survivor Series konnte sich der Undertaker schließlich nach dem Tombstone gegen Cena durchsetzen. Nach dem Match wollte der Undertaker nun auch Cena's Seele haben, was aber durch Chairman Vince McMahon persönlich verhindert wurde. Dieser stoppte den Wahnsinn und stellt dem Undertaker seinen nächsten Gegner vor - Ryback! Dieser kam in die Halle und fertigte in Null Komma Nichts den Undertaker mit seinem Finisher, dem Shell Shocked, ab! Der neue Sheriff (November 2012 - Present) Nachdem der Undertaker erfuhr, was für Kräfte Ryback habe, sprach er mit AJ über den Diven Title. Sie werde nicht um den Titel antreten, da er ihre Hilfe gegen Ryback bräuchte. AJ gehorchte ihrem Meister sofort. Ab SmackDown #35 kamen immer wieder Spekulationen um eine Rückkehr des Undertakers als American Badass mit seinem Motorrad auf. Unterstützt wurde dies mit seltsamen Clips in denen ein Unbekannter scheinbar die Urne vergrub und mit einem Motorrad wegfuhr. Bei SmackDown #37 kam der Undertaker tatsächlich mit seinem Motorrad zurück, räumte bei der Vertragsunterzeichnung zwischen Daniel Bryan und Dolph Ziggler auf und kündigte an, dass mit dem Chaos nun Schluss sei. Dies unterstrich er bei Extreme Rules als er Misery daran hinderte für Bryan in das Titelmatch einzugreifen. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title Typische Aktionen *The Last Ride *Chokeslam *Old School *Guillotine Leg Drop *Air Deadman (Sprung aus dem Ring) Eigenschaften Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 92 hat - nur unter dieser Grenze sind Stat Updates aus der SHOPZONE überhaupt erlaubt. Kategorie:Alumni